1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a developer container for containing developer, an image forming unit having the developer container, and an image forming apparatus having the developer container.
2. Description of Related Art
In image forming apparatuses such as photocopiers and printers utilizing electrophotographic method, some toner cartridge has been known as a replaceable developer container for supplying toner to a developing device as well as simultaneously used for collecting waste toner. For example, a structure has been known in which an interior of one toner cartridge is divided by a transformable partition member, and in which one section of the cartridge contains unused toner whereas the other section of the cartridge collects waste toner. The partition member is transformed according to pressure of the stored waste toner, thereby reducing a container volume of the unused toner, and increasing a container volume of the waste toner.
With such a toner cartridge, the space of the toner cartridge can be reduced because the container volumes can be turned over between the unused toner and the waste toner before and after the use. The partition member, however, may move toward a side of a chamber for containing the waste toner.